mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina
Tina Klaga, played by YouTuber Lisbug (Lisa Schwartz) is Metal's wife and Rayna's mother. She used to be a metal fan along with Metal, but life changed for her when becoming a mother. In fact, she is a parody of the 1950s common housewife, with a perfect attitude, the best cook, and a caring wife and mother. She deeply loves her husband and her daughter, even if Metal is driven insane by her. Tina reveals that she is pregnant in The End?, and proceeds to smoke and drink. Info Metal and Tina met at Ozzfest in 1996 when they were 12 and Tina put on some lip gloss and soon, they started to make out right there and then. Before anyone knew it, Tina and Metal were parents 9 months later(with rayna). They soon married at 13 years old and, because Tina's parents were very religious, they had a shotgun wedding. When becoming a mother, Tina totally changed her life around and stopped becoming a metal fan - rather a 1950s-esque housewife. Metal Tina In episode #30 (Company Picnic), Tina tries some of Scene's homemade egg salad. Tina falters for a moment and then falls into a Metal relapse. Metal learns that Scene put avocado, her secret ingredient, in the egg salad. Metal explains when Tina was a metalhead, both Metal and Tina would go to a Mexican food truck that was open late after shows, in which the couple enjoyed the guacamole. And because avacado is an ingredient in guacamole, Tina went into a metalhead relapse. In Episode #32 (Diabolical Plan), Tina and Metal are shown at the family home. Metal tells of how they've been smashing things, and how he should have fed her guacamole years ago. When Rayna demands for someone to take her to the mall, Metalhead Tina simply throws her the keys and tell her to take the car. Rayna is only 15-years-old, and not knowing how to drive, ends up smashing the car and earning herself a trip to the hospital. Tina also tries to convince Metal to take bombs to MyMusic. In Episode #33 (Cops and Clues), Rayna informs the cops that her parents have been blasting metal music "For like a gazillion days... and a half.". When the police come to investigate, Tina punches a cop in the face. ("This ain't your property! This is my house!"), and is arrested. After he bails her out, Metal takes Metalhead Tina to the doctor for rabies shots and is found out she is pregnant once again. She reverts back to Housewive Tina in The End?. She will have a metalhead relapse in Season Two. In Episode #17 of Season 2 (Insane Wife), while Metal finishes in filming Techno and Dubstep, Tina comes to visit Metal after doing yoga as they were on that side of town and to give Metal a 'kissy'. Metal refused making Tina have her moodswings. She has found reasons to come to the office as Metal says. Trivia *In an episode of MyMusic Presents, Metal reveals his last name is Klaga. In that logic, Tina's last name must also be Klaga. Category:Minor characters